Falling In Love With The Enemy
by EPotterME
Summary: Harry Potter has gone though great tragedy in his family but his grandchildren Edward and Elizabeth had bought him back to the living. He warns them not to fall in love with their sworn enemy but what if they aren't much an enemy?


The ocean was blowing the waves ahead by the sea toward the streets into the side walk across the building to the hospital called St. Mungo. A baby was born to the Malfoy family then the next day a baby was born to the Potter family. But both families have been still been enemies ever since they both enter Hogwarts. Unlike the story of Romeo and Juliet, there are things that we don't expect to happen but they do.

No less than 4 years later after they were born, Elizabeth parents were killed by the train crash and Darien parents were killed by a murder. As Elizabeth was left to be raised by her grandfather Harry Potter while Darien was left to be raised by his grandfather Draco Malfoy. Yet you see both grandfathers wives had died long before their children weddings.

11 years later…

Darien and Elizabeth have both gotten their Hogwarts letter and now getting ready to get on the Hogwarts Express to Hogwarts. "Listen to me, Elizabeth... Don't fall in love with your enemies." Harry said to his granddaughter Elizabeth. As she said, "Oh grandfather, you should know me better." Harry chuckled as he said, "You never know, my princess."

Harry rather looked lonely after all these years but only one thing had bought him back to life. After the death of his only wife Ginny Weasley Potter of cancer, then to the death of his oldest son James Sirius and his wife Jelena in a train crash, and Lily Luna who died by giving birth to her child whom also died and to the final death of his last living son Albus Severus who had commit suicide after his son Edward turned 7 years old. In such great tragedy how did Harry continue on the living? Elizabeth Potter the daughter of James Sirius Potter and Edward Potter son of Albus Severus Potter had both bought Harry his joy back in his life and he doesn't want them to fall for the wrong people, perhaps not Slytherin ed? Never Slytherin, Harry says. But they have the power to love freely.

However Harry smile went back down as his grandson Edward had touched his shoulder by showing that Draco Malfoy was nearby. Harry looked at Draco Malfoy and young man about his granddaughter age going to Hogwarts. Draco said, "Potter? I never thought I would see your face again. What are you doing here?" Draco asked Harry.

Harry took a look at him with a look away and said, "I am here with my grandson who is attending his third year while my granddaughter who going to Hogwarts for her first year."

Draco took a look at his granddaughter then said, "Aye, I am here with my grandson for his first year at Hogwarts."

The young boy blonde beside him took his hand out and said to Elizabeth, "My name is Darien Malfoy and I would be looking forward to see you around."

Elizabeth took a look at him then said after hand sake, "Elizabeth Potter is my name, but I would not be looking forward to see you around."

She walked away with Edward at her side but Darien kind of follows them behind.

"Looks like to me that my grandson is already got his eye on someone." Draco said to Harry.

Harry looked at him and said, "My granddaughter will not fall for your grandson at all."

Harry walked away as Darien walked back to his grandfather, "Look like that Potter will never fall for me."

Darien said. Draco took a look at him and said, "Listen to me, don't forget that you are a Malfoy. You have the power to fight for who you are willing to love."

Edward and Elizabeth were sitting down on the branch when Harry walked over to her and sat beside her. "So tell me, my granddaughter. Do you understand why I don't want you to fall in love with your enemies?" Harry said to Elizabeth looking at her.

Elizabeth smiled, "Yes I understand but I won't be a little girl forever as I got to learn to grow up sometime." Elizabeth said. Harry smiled as he looks at his granddaughter, his grandson and all three get up and walks toward to the train that was ready to leave.

Before getting on the train Edward said to his grandfather, "I'll let you know when the qudditch match is." Harry chuckled, "Looking forward to seeing you play." Elizabeth had her head out the window of the compartment and said, "I will write when I can."

Harry started waving as the train begins to move while Elizabeth waves her right hand as she smiles. Yet he was forgetting one thing, he quickly took out a baby owl and let it fly to Elizabeth hands as she caught it gently. She gasped at the snow white baby owl and yelled, "Thank you so much, Grandfather!" She named it Sylvia and put her in a cage that was on the storage shelves.

Darien walked into the compartment that Elizabeth was in and said, "Is this seat taken?"

Elizabeth didn't smile at him and said, "The seat taken, Malfoy."

Darien walked out of the compartment without a judge of what she said.

A girl came in the compartment and asked, "Excuse me, is the seat taken?"

Elizabeth said, "No, not at all, feel free."

The girl had put her things in the storage shelves and sat down, "Excuse my manners my name is Natalie Smith."

Elizabeth smiled and said, "My name is Elizabeth Potter."

Natalie and Elizabeth became friends on the train on the way to Hogwarts and it looks like it is showing some little magic has arrived.


End file.
